In order to protect electrical connectors to which the mating connector or plug has not been coupled, against environmental factors, and EMI, RFI and EMP, it has been proposed heretofore to provide protective covers to be secured to the unmated connector. However, the protective covers which have been proposed heretofore are relatively difficult to manufacture, and are not fool-proof in operation or use.
Accordingly, principal objects of the present invention are to provide a simple electrical connector cap which will (1) positively seal the connector against EMI, RFI and EMP, (2) against moisture or other environmental factors, (3) which mechanically locks, in the protected position, against normal shock and vibration, and (4) is always ready for application, when in the unmated configuration.